Weird things
by Whitegamma97
Summary: Speelt zich af na breaking dawn. De Cullens zijn terug in Forks. Maar met een massamoord, een meisje met een geheim en een erg vreemde vampier is hun leven niet echt rustig. En dan is er nog de constante dreiging van de Volturi...
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight is van Stephenie Meyer :) Alleen de verhaallijn en mijn eigen characters behoren mij toe, zoals jullie natuurlijk wel weten... Ik ben dol op reviews, dus... als je zin hebt... Dit verhaal kwam gewoon eens bij me op en ik wilde het graag proberen op te schrijven. Ik heb het verhaal eerst op quizlet gezet: maar ik dacht: waarom niet ook op fanfiction. Vandaar. **

Het was 32 minuten over 4 in de ochtend en de wereld was nog in volle rust. Pieter Bosma fietste met zijn oma fiets vol landelijke kranten het dorpje Greenpitch binnen. Om de stilte te verdrijven had hij zijn mp3- speler lekker hard staan en hij zong keihard mee met de nieuwste hits. Hij lette totaal niet op de weg. Het was daarom dat zijn fiets ergens in weggleed. Met een luide smak landde Pieter op de grond. Hij kwam lelijk op zijn buik terecht en rolde meteen opzij om de schade te kunnen zien. Hij rolde tegen iets aan. Koud, bleek, angstige doodse ogen. Hij was tegen een lijk opgeknald. Pieter gaf een schreeuw en schoot overeind. De verschillende schaafplekken op zijn huid vergetend. Hij greep zijn fiets, vastbesloten om zo snel mogelijk het hele dorp te waarschuwen: En zag dat er helemaal geen dorp meer was om wakker te maken. Zijn fiets was weggegleden in een plas bloed. Overal was bloed, en geraamtes. Koude, lege mensen die allemaal dezelfde doodsbange uitdrukking op hun gezicht hadden. De huizen waren ruw ingetrapt, deuren hingen aan hun scharnieren. Alles was even angstaanjagend. Pieter struikelde achteruit, greep zijn fiets en dacht nog maar aan een ding, zo snel mogelijk weggaan. De mensen waren duidelijk op een afschuwelijke manier om het leven gekomen. Wie doet nou zoiets? Dacht Pieter terwijl hij over de bebloede wegen scheurde. Wat voor een vreselijk monster vermoord zoveel mensen. Hij was hier nota bene gisteren nog geweest! En toen was er nog helemaal niets gebeurd. Straks denken ze dat ik mede plichtig ben! Blind van paniek scheurde hij een bospad op. Waar hij algauw weer afweek om kriskras door het bos te fietsen. Dat ging natuurlijk mis en het duurde niet lang of Pieter lag voor de tweede keer die ochtend languit op de grond. Dan maar zonder fiets. Dacht hij. Hij liet zijn trouwe oma fiets met de kranten voor wat het was en rende verder. Ineens trapte hij tegen iets hards aan. Zijn lichaam klapte naar voren en hij stak zijn handen beschermend voor zich, waardoor zijn geschramde ellebogen in de modder belandden. Vloekend kwam hij overeind. Om vervolgens als een klein meisje te schreeuwen. Hij was over een lichaam gestruikeld. Het was een meisje van een jaar of 16, maar ze zag er jonger uit liggend in de harde aarde. Hij wist niet waarom hij zolang naar haar bleef kijken. Maar hij had het gevoel dat ze anders was dan de andere mensen die hij die ochtend dood had aangetroffen. En toen zag hij het, haar uitdrukking. Ze straalde geen doodsangst uit, maar ook geen verbazing, woede, paniek of enige andere emotie. Haar gezicht was volkomen uitdrukkingloos. Het was het engste dat Pieter ooit in zijn 18 jarige leventje had gezien. Maar hij zag ook iets anders. Haar ogen leken wakker. Ze was bewegingsloos, maar hij dacht niet dat ze dood was. Eigenlijk kon het hem niet zoveel schelen of ze dood was of niet, hij wilde gewoon weg... Maar hij kon niet weg, ze herinnerde hem aan zijn eigen zusje, Lucie. Zijn ouders hadden haar ongeveer 2 jaar geleden van straat geplukt, ze was helemaal verzwakt en bijna dood. En ze had er even ellendig uitgezien als dit meisje. Z'n ouders hadden meteen van haar gehouden en nu was Lucie al twee jaar lang zijn kleine zusje. Inmiddels was ze 15. De beelden van Lucies vele verwondingen, de ernstige woorden van de dokter, de pijn op haar gezicht… Hij zette de gedachte van zich af en knielde naast het vreemde meisje neer. Lichamelijk leek ze niets te hebben, niet eens een schram. Ze was wel heel bleek, en haar huid voelde ijskoud aan. Waarschijnlijk is ze in schok, dacht Pieter terwijl hij recht in haar grote, pikzwarte ogen keek. Nog iets vreemds aan haar, die ogen. Pieter vond ze maar eng. Hij greep haar hand en probeerde er niet te lang bij stil te staan dat ze vreselijk koud aanvoelde. Hij wilde niet weten hoelang ze hier wel niet had gelegen. Tevergeefs probeerde hij een paar minuten lang haar hartslag te meten. Hij voelde helemaal niets. Misschien doe ik iets niet goed, dacht hij wanhopig. Hij voelde in zijn zak en ontdekte een kleine spiegel. Ik dank God op mijn blote knieën dat Lucie mijn jas zo vaak leent en dat ze zo ijdel is. Dacht hij terwijl hij de spiegel onder de neus van het meisje hield. Hij moest zich inhouden om geen vreugde dansje van plezier te maken toen het glas meteen besloeg van de adem van het meisje. Ze leefde nog. Met trillende vingers belde hij 112. Ondertussen had de media het verwoestte dorp ontdekt.

* * *

In het grote lichte huis in het bos even buiten het kleine dorpje Forks waren de Cullens bezig met van alles en nog wat. Bella zat aan de grote tafel in de keuken waar sinds kort niet meer aan werd gegeten en tekende wat in haar agenda. Het was alweer ruim 40 jaar geleden dat de volturi haar dochtertje bijna hadden vermoord. En nu was kleine Nessie dan toch weg. Ze was op vakantie met Jake. Die 8 jaar na het voorval met de volturi met haar getrouwd was. Ze wist dat haar dochter en goede vriend heus geen stomme dingen zouden doen, maar toch was ze bezorgd, Bella was altijd bezorgd. En ze mistte ze, maar dat deed iedereen in het grote huis. Het was eind december, zij, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett waren sinds het begin van het schooljaar opnieuw begonnen aan Forks highschool. Bella vond het fijn, ze had Forks gemist. Haar vader was er niet meer, hij was 10 jaar geleden overleden, haar moeder leefde nog wel. Maar Bella kwam maar heel af en toe bij haar langs. Het was lastig om naar zonnige plekken te gaan. En nu was het kerstvakantie en ze verveelde zich te pletter. "Hé, jongens! Zet de tv aan. Zet de tv nu onmiddellijk aan!" schreeuwde Seth, die het huis binnen kwam gestormd en de afstandsbediening greep. Iedereen kwam op zijn geschreeuw af en iedereen begon natuurlijk meteen te vragen wat er aan de hand was. "Zet nu maar gewoon aan" zei Seth. Hij wipte van zijn ene op zijn andere voet. Emmett bevond zich het dichtste bij de tv en klikte hem meteen aan, waarna Seth hem op het goede kanaal zette. Er kwam een vrouw in beeld die voor een waar slagveld leek te staan terwijl ze hysterisch in de microfoon babbelde. "het is verschrikkelijk! Een complete ramp gewoon. Wat eens Greenpitch was…" (er kwam een foto inbeeld van een mooie, simpele stad niet ver van Forks verwijdert) "is veranderd in een complete ravage." (een foto van dingen die te gruwelijk zijn om hier allemaal op te noemen). "De stad is volledig met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Geen huis lijkt bespaard gebleven. Het dodenaantal staat op 563, maar de tellingen lopen nog steeds op. Alle lijken hebben een aantal zaken gemeen: er zijn altijd gebroken botten, ze bevatten geen druppel bloed meer en dan nog het vreemdste. Op alle lichamen zijn bleke littekens in de vorm van een halvemaan aangetroffen. De politie is aan een noodonderzoek begonnen om de daders van dit drama zo snel mogelijk achter slot en grendel te zetten. Heeft u iets gezien of gehoord of weet u wie de daders zijn. Aarzel dan niet en neem meteen contact op met de politie. Zo'n afschuwelijk monster kan en mag niet los rondlopen!" daarna sprong het beeld over op een of andere komedie serie. De Cullens staarden elkaar verbijsterd aan. Jasper was de eerste die weer in staat leek iets te zeggen. "Wat ontzettend dom, hoe opvallend wil je zijn. Als de Volturi dit ziet…" hij maakte zijn zin niet af. "Ja, en dan komen ze vast ook nog wel even gezellig hier langs." Edwards stem liep over van sarcasme. Zijn bewondering voor de volturi was gedaald tot ver onder het vriespunt sinds ze zijn familie hadden bedreigd ze bijna hadden aangevallen. "Wel, van de Volturi hebben we toch niets te vrezen, ze hebben geen enkele reden om ons iets aan te doen. We hebben niets verkeerd gedaan" zei Esmé, die zoals gewoonlijk iedereen een beetje op probeerde te fleuren. "Vreemd" mompelde Alice. "Ik had het helemaal niet aan zien komen. Het kan geen besluit zijn geweest. Ik hou namelijk de hele omgeving in de gaten" Het was een paar minuten stil terwijl iedereen hier over nadacht. Greenpitch was maar zo'n 8 km vanaf Forks. "Hebben de honden de laatste tijd nog vijandige vampiers geroken" vroeg Rosalie. Zelfs na al die jaren weigerde ze nog steeds om iets tegen een van 'die honden' persoonlijk te zeggen. "Deze supersonische bulldogs hebben de laatste tijd geen enkel spoor van mogelijke mensen- bloedzuigers vernomen." Riep Seth, die ondertussen met een zak chips op de bank was neergeploft en Rosalie triomfantelijk aankeek. Ze nam wraak door de chips weer uit zijn handen te rukken en uit het raam te smijten, en de koelkast erachteraan.

"eh, jullie hebben een nieuwe koelkast nodig" zei Seth die een beetje verdwaasd naar zijn nu lege handen staarde. "Jongens… bloeddorstige vampiers hebben een hele stad verwoest. Focus alsjeblieft" zei Bella, die vond dat ze lang genoeg stil was geweest. "Ik heb een idee!" riep Emmett meteen uit. Iedereen keek hem afwachtend aan. "We gaan erheen, volgen het spoor en dan gaan we knokken" legde hij met uit, een opgewonden twinkel verscheen in zijn gouden ogen. "eh, Emmett, vind je dat niet een beetje overdreven. Ik bedoel, als je kijkt naar de dodenaantallen. Hoeveel moeten het er wel niet zijn" Esmée klonk een beetje bezorgd. Iedereen knikte instemmend. "Laten we dan voorlopig even afwachten" besloot Carlisle. "Er is toch niet zoveel dat we kunnen doen"

* * *

Het was al laat in de avond toen Pieter eindelijk thuiskwam. Hij was de hele dag op de verhoorkamer van het politiebureau geweest en had het verhaal wel honderd keer moeten vertellen. Net zo lang totdat het zo sterk in zijn geheugen stond gegriefd dat hij zeker wist dat hij de beelden nooit meer kwijt zou raken. Hij had echt álles, tot in de allerkleinste details moeten beschrijven. Maar nu was hij er eindelijk vanaf. Hij liep rechtstreeks door naar de huiskamer waar hij zich letterlijk op de bank liet vallen. "Ben thuis!" brulde hij. Zijn ouders wisten waar hij geweest was, ze waren opgebeld door de politie. Zijn moeder kwam meteen aangelopen met een broodje en een beker chocolademelk met slagroom. "Eindelijk, wat duurde dat ongelooflijk lang" mopperde ze. "Hier, jongen. Wordt eerst maar eens even warm. Als je zo naar buiten kijkt, zou je niet denken dat de aarde opwarmt." Ze wierp een nijdige blik uit het raam. Ondanks alles moest Pieter lachen om haar verontwaardigde blik. Als zijn moeder ergens een hekel aan had dan was het wel de kou. Om daarna in tranen uit te barstten. Het kon hem even niets schelen dat hij al 18 was, hij had zijn tranen al de hele dag binnen moeten houden en nu liet hij ze stromen. Zijn moeder keek met grote ogen naar haar enige zoon. Ze had hem al minstens 10 jaar niet meer zien huilen. Ze zette het dienblad met het brood en de chocomelk op een laag tafeltje en sloeg haar armen om Pieter heen. "Al die mensen, het waren zoveel mensen" snikte hij. "Ik weet het" zei de vrouw. Ze begon zelf ook bijna te huilen. "Ik vind het zo verschrikkelijk. Wie doet nou zoiets?" Pieter merkte dat zijn moeder het ook moeilijk vond en besloot daarom dat huilen het alleen maar erger zou maken. Hij huilde eigenlijk nooit. "Gelukkig heb ik in ieder geval dat meisje nog weten te helpen" zei hij. Zijn moeder keek hem verbaasd aan. "Welk meisje?"

* * *

Het tot nu toe onbekende meisje was met spoed naar het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis vervoert en lag nu in een eenpersoonskamer. Dokter Victor Everson had haar onderzocht en algauw vastgesteld dat ze in shock was. Om haar niet te laten schrikken lag ze nu alleen en zou ze alleen zuster Anna en dokter Everson te zien krijgen. Er was een kleine camera in de hoek van de kamer bevestigd waarop ze elke beweging van het meisje nauwkeurig in de gaten konden houden. Zuster Anna bracht haar meteen een kopje warme thee en probeerde daarna een uur lang tevergeefs een gesprek met het meisje te voeren. Maar ze reageerde helemaal nergens op en lag bewegingsloos op het grote ziekenhuisbed. Anna voelde een diepe steek van medelijden voor haar. Het was alleen maar gissen wat het arme kind allemaal gezien zou hebben. Waarschijnlijk was haar hele familie in een klap vermoord. Tot nu toe leek ze de enige te zijn die de ramp had overleeft en daarom besloot de politie het stil te houden voor de media. Die zouden waarschijnlijk het ziekenhuis platstampen voor een goed verhaal en allemaal eisen het meisje persoonlijk te spreken te krijgen. Dat zou haar herstel zeker geen goed doen, en haar ook niet sneller laten praten. Misschien had ze gezien hoe de daders eruitzagen. In een speciaal soort lap buiten de ziekenhuiskamer werden de videobeelden van het meisje uitvoerig bekeken. Er was 24 uur per dag iemand aanwezig die haar in de gaten hield. En in de gang bij de kamer waren altijd mensen die zorgden dat er niemand naar binnen ging. De hele kamer was perfect geluidsdicht gemaakt zodat het meisje niet zou schrikken van alles wat zich buiten de ruimte afspeelde. Elke dag, rond een uur of 9 in de ochtend, kwam er iemand aangelopen, een jong meisje. Niemand wist hoe ze kon weten van het meisje in het ziekenhuis, maar ze was er elke dag. Ze stelde zich voor als een vriendin van het meisje en ze vroeg elke dag of ze naar binnen mocht. En elke dag werd haar de toegang ontzegt. Het is gevaarlijk, een oude bekende zien zou haar zo verschrikkelijk van streek kunnen maken dat ze gewelddadig wordt. Zeiden de dokters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jullie begrijpen het niet" sprak het meisje hen dan weer tegen. "Ik kan met haar praten, ik kan haar vragen wat er gebeurt is. Tegen mij zou ze het wel zeggen. Maar ze is bang, zo bang voor jullie. Zien jullie dat dan niet, zien jullie die angstige uitdrukking op haar gezicht niet!" ze wees op de monitoren die de camerabeelden van het meisje weergaven. De dokters zagen het niet. Ze zagen wel dat het meisje niet bewoog, nooit. Ze deed helemaal niets. Ze at niet, sliep niet, ze knipperde niet eens met haar ogen. Ze lag op haar zij onder de dekens en staarde naar de muur, door de muur, leek het wel. Er stond nog steeds geen enkele emotie op haar bleke gezicht. Alleen haar lange zwarte haren bewogen heel soms, in reactie op een windvlaag van de ventilator in de hoek. Zuster Anna, die haar vanaf het moment dat ze het ziekenhuis in werd gereden verzorgde, stond bekent om haar oplettende blik. Was de enige die begreep wat het meisje op de gang, die zich inmiddels aan de verpleging had voorgesteld als Lucie Bosma allemaal vertelde, nou ja, in ieder geval voor een deel. Ze had bijvoorbeeld gemerkt dat het meisje het niet fijn vond als ze tussen de ventilator en het bed in ging staan. Dan verscheen er altijd een vreemde mengeling van verlangen en pure doodsangst in haar ogen. Heel even maar, daarna werd ze weer net zo uitdrukkingsloos als altijd. Anna lette heel goed op dat soort tekenen en hield het meisje zo rustig mogelijk. Dat laatste was niet moeilijk. Het meisje was zo stil dat ze gedacht zouden hebben dat ze dood was als ze niet geademd zou hebben. Iedereen die bij haar verzorging betrokken was was het erover eens dat ze nog nooit zoiets hadden meegemaakt. Lucie was er elke dag van 9 tot 23 uur en vroeg wel duizend keer of ze naar haar vriendin toe mocht. Maar het antwoord bleef nee. De dokters probeerden alles, maar niets kon het meisje ook maar iets laten doen. En toen ze na een week nog steeds in precies dezelfde houding lag. Zonder ooit haar ogen dicht te hebben gedaan en zonder iets te eten. Waren ze echt ten einde raad. Unaniem werd besloten dat ze de beste dokter die het ziekenhuis te bieden hadden moesten hebben. Ze waren het er algauw over uit wie dat was. De volgende ochtend om 7 uur zou dokter Carlisle Cullen klaar staan om de patiënt te helpen.

* * *

Lucie was in het ziekenhuis toen werd besloten dat dokter Cullen het maar over moest nemen. Ze schrok van het nieuws en keek meteen bezorgd naar haar beste vriendin die zo bang en ongelukkig voor zich uitstaarde. Ze wilde niets liever dan naar haar toegaan, haar armen om haar heenslaan en haar te beloven dat alles goed kwam. Haar paniek was bijna ondraaglijk om naar te kijken. Het maakte haar ongelooflijk kwaad dat de dokters haar niet gewoon naar binnen wilden laten gaan. De dokters wisten het niet. Ze wisten helemaal niets over haar vriendin! Maar ze gaf niet op, ze zou hier elke dag blijven wachtten tot ze haar naar binnen zouden laten. Die avond ging ze pas om half twaalf weg. Ze liep langs het scherm en wreef met haar vingers over de zwarte haren op het scherm. "Ik ben er morgen, als je dokter Cullen ontmoet. Dat beloof ik". Fluisterde ze. Daarna verliet ze vrijwel geruisloos de kamer.

* * *

Pieter zat op zijn kamer een computerspelletje te spelen. Hij dacht aan het meisje, zoals wel vaker de laatste tijd. Ze was mooi, concludeerde hij. Hij dacht niet dat hij ooit zo'n mooi meisje had gezien. Mooier dan alle meisjes uit zijn klas bij elkaar, zo mooi als de wereld oud is. Dacht hij. Zo mooi als de zon schijnt, zo mooi als de nacht koud is en de dag warm. Mooi in het ritme van zijn hart. Zijn moeder had niets van een overlevende geweten en hij had het haar verteld, onder voorwaarde dat ze het stil hield. De politie had hem verteld dat niemand van het meisje mocht weten omdat de media er anders achteraan zouden gaan. Hij hoopte dat ze snel weer een beetje op zou knappen en dat hij haar dan, heel misschien, nog een keertje zou zien. Nog een keer met zijn hand door haar lange zwarte haren zou strijken, nog een zoen op haar voorhoofd zou mogen geven. Want dat had hij gedaan. Vlak voor ze de ambulance die met gierende sirenes naar plaats delict was gereden werd ingedragen. Ze had, ondanks alle modder en bloed die op haar lichaam, naar pepermunt en zonlicht geroken. Het was de lekkerste geur die Pieter ooit geroken had. Maar hier, in zijn kamer achter zijn overvolle bureau, bedacht Pieter zich ook andere dingen. Hoe kwam het dat het meisje het had overleeft. Waarom zij wel en de anderen niet. Zo sterk had ze niet geleken, sterker nog, ze had er onvoorstelbaar kwetsbaar uitgezien. Hij had tot nu toe niet geweten dat iemand zo zwak kon zijn. Er was ook iets met haar aan de hand, iets anders, iets vreemds. Onmenselijk. Het woord flitste maar een fractie van een seconde door zijn hoofd. Gevolgd door een zenuwachtig, hoog gegrinnik dat helemaal niet bij hem paste. Hij keek op zijn horloge, kwart voor 12. Waar bleef Lucie nou? Zijn ouders waren naar een of ander feestje en Lucie had beloofd dat ze rond elven thuis zou zijn. Pieter had haar wel honderd keer gevraagd waar ze elke dag heenging. Maar ze had hem lachend op zijn hoofd getikt en gemompeld. "Dat zijn jouw zaken niet, broertje lief" Nu wilde hij een echt gesprek met haar. Pieter zag altijd spoken, dat wist hij. Zijn ouders zouden hem uitlachen, Lucie niet. Hij had Lucie de vreemdste dingen verteld. Dat dat hondengehuil 's avonds heel veel op weerwolven leek. Dat hij een onnatuurlijke witte mist had gezien in het bos. Dat er 's avonds een vreemd, bijna doorzichtig 'iets' op zijn kamer was geweest… zo kon hij nog wel even doorgaan. Lucie had zijn verhalen altijd aangehoord met een ernstige uitdrukking op haar gezicht en altijd met hem meegedacht wat het nou zou kunnen zijn. Misschien kon zij helpen.

* * *

Ondertussen was er in Volterra, Italië een grote discussie uitgebarsten. Er werd nauwelijks nog over iets anders gesproken. "En toch vind ik dat we erheen moeten en de idioten die dit geflikt hebben eens moeten laten voelen wie hier de baas is." Zei Marcus strijdlustig. "Neh, waarom zouden we. Ze hebben gewoon gejaagd. Daar is niets illegaals aan" sprak Caïus hem tegen. "Ik heb wel zin in een gevecht. Ik heb het gevoel dat we alweer ééuwen niets hebben gedaan" zeurde Jane. "Kop op, zusje. Er komen echt nog genoeg vampiers voorbij die je mag pijnigen hoor" lachte haar broer Alec. Jane verkocht hem een mep. "Ik heb wel zin in een gevecht" zei Dimitri op een rustige toon. "Nou, ik niet. Ze hebben er een beetje een rommeltje van gemaakt, maar dat leren ze wel. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze gewoon nog jong." Zei Renate. Heidi snoof. "Jij bent gewoon bang om te verliezen" "Ja, want jij bent zo dapper, het enige dat jij kan is voedsel lokken. Jij hebt geen echte gave." Zei deze verontwaardigd. Aro, die tot dan opvallend rustig was. Besloot op dat punt blijkbaar dat er iemand in moest grijpen, want hij zei: "het is heel simpel. Er leeft maar 1 clan in die omgeving en die is nog groot ook" "de Cúllens?" vroeg Marcus verbaasd. "Denk je dat zij het gedaan hebben?" Aro glimlachte nogal onheilspellend. "Dat zou best eens mogelijk zijn. Ik denk in ieder geval dat het wel tijd wordt dat ik mijn goede vriend Carlisle eens een bezoekje breng, het is alweer zo lang geleden."

* * *

Het was 2 minuten voor 12 toen Lucie eindelijk thuiskwam. Pieter gunde haar geen tijd om even bij te komen van waar ze dan ook geweest was en trok haar meteen mee naar zijn kamer. "Ik verkeer in de verontstelling dat je me niet gaat vertellen waar je de hele dag geweest bent" het was geen vraag. Lucie glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd. Maar het lachen verging haar algauw toen Pieter vertelde over het meisje in het bos. Hij vertelde dat hij haar had gevonden, iets dat alleen zijn moeder wist, en dat ze zo… bijzonder was. Lucie beet op haar onderlip. Er was iets met haar adoptie broer. Hij was anders dan andere mensen. Hij zág dingen. En Lucie wist niet of ze daar wel zo blij mee moest zijn. Ze wilde niet dat hij teveel wist, bang dat kennis hem en ook hun ouders in gevaar zou kunnen brengen. Lucie hield onbeschrijfelijk veel van de familie die ze nu pas twee jaar kende. Ze had ze verteld dat ze zich niets meer kon herinneren van voordat ze wakker werd in het ziekenhuis, uit angst dat ze haar weer weg zouden sturen als ze de waarheid zouden weten. Lucie was altijd bang, dat was waarom ze de angst op Sarah' s gezicht meteen had herkend. Lucie was niet bang dat ze iets zou overkomen, zoals de meeste mensen waren. Ze was alleen maar bang voor wat de mensen die, onwetend als ze waren, haar liefhadden overkwam. Ze was bang om anderen in gevaar te brengen. Pieter wist altijd teveel. Maar ze liet hem rustig uitpraten. "Ze is niet menselijk, Lucie. Ze is anders. Ik zag het aan haar." Zei hij uiteindelijk. "Pieter, ik heb al veel gehoord maar dit… dit is…" ze deed alsof ze krampachtig naar woorden zocht. "Dit slaat nergens op Pieter. Het spijt me dat ik het zeg en ik wil ook best wel geloven dat er íéts is. Maar verdomme, Pieter! Dat meisje is gewond, haar hele familie is waarschijnlijk dood." Haar broer liet zijn hoofd hangen en even voelde ze zich schuldig, maar het was van korte duur. "Sorry, broertje, maar wat dacht jij dan dat ze wel was?" "Ik weet het niet" nu werd zijn stem heel zacht, liefdevol. "Ik weet alleen maar dat ze het mooiste meisje is dat ik ooit heb gezien. Ik zou er alles voor overhebben om haar weer te zien." Lucie hield haar adem in. Pieter was verliefd, op Sarah. Ze sloot haar ogen en ademde een paar keer diep in en uit. Dat kan niet, dacht ze verward. Ze gunde haar broer alles liefde en geluk van de wereld, echt waar. Maar Sarah was en bleef gevaarlijk. Ze wilde er niet over nadenken hoe snel ze zijn nek zou kunnen breken, de controle over haar lichaam kon verliezen. En Pieter zou nog verder in het gevaarlijke wereldje verzeild raken. Ze kleurde wit weg bij de gedachte alleen al. "Lucie?" hij had gemerkt dat hij haar van streek had gemaakt. "Hé, Lucie. Wat is er? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?" lucht, ze was lucht nodig. Ruimte om te denken. "Nee hoor" zei ze snel. "Maar nu ga ik naar bed als je het niet erg vind. Morgen weer een drukke dag." "Oké, welterusten dan" zijn stem was iets wat verbijsterd. Lucie gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang en verliet daarna zijn kamer. Ze pakte haar dagboek en een pen. Opende het raam, en sprong naar buiten. Eenmaal in het bos kwamen alle dieren als vanzelf achter haar aangelopen. Lucie kreeg een glimlach op haar gezicht. Boris de beer ging zo liggen dat ze lekker tegen zijn warme pels aan kon leunen en Sammie de eekhoorn kwam gezellig op haar schouder zitten. Ze sloeg haar dagboek open en begon te schrijven.


End file.
